


Приступы теплоты

by Scheinbar



Series: Приступы любви [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Война войной, но неловкий флирт никто не отменял.
Текст был написан на ФБ-2016, огромное спасибо emuna12345 за отбечивание.





	

На холодном Хоте Люку постоянно снился Татуин. В солнечный день песок слепил глаза так же, как и снег. Люк щурился во сне и просыпался от холода. Лётный костюм и форма были тёплыми, но не спать же в них!

Люк делил комнату с Веджем, но обычно засыпал раньше, чем тот приходил. R2-D2 предупреждал Антиллеса тихим свистом, и тот не включал свет, чтобы не разбудить соседа. Однако сегодня, глядя на свернувшегося в комок Люка, он нерешительно остановился. У Люка практически не было личных вещей, и всю одежду ему выдали уже в Альянсе, да и одеяло помнило лучшие дни.

Ведж повернулся и присел перед одним из своих ящиков. Он никогда не успевал их разобрать, но так даже лучше — его вещи обычно успевали эвакуировать. Открыв крышку, он подозвал R2:

– Посвети мне.

Дройд подкатился и выставил фонарик, тускло осветив пространство перед Веджем. В ящике лежала одежда. Покопавшись, Ведж вытащил два свитера и шерстяное одеяло.

– Пусть наденет утром, – Антиллес развернул одеяло и накрыл Люка.

Ведж ушел до того, как Скайуокер проснулся. R2D2 чирикнул в положенный срок, и Люк открыл глаза. За ночь он согрелся и впервые за долгое время чувствовал, что выспался.

– R2, откуда это? – Люк с удивлением разглядывал одеяло и одежду. – Ведж оставил? Почему ты меня не разбудил? Я бы хоть спасибо ему сказал.

Умывшись и одевшись, Люк направился на поиски своего верного проводника во взрослой жизни. Хана он, что и не удивительно, обнаружил возле "Тысячелетнего Сокола". Свитер Веджа был действительно теплым и лишь слегка великоват, так что Люк надеялся, что не привлекает лишнего внимания одеждой не по размеру.

– Хан! – Люк увернулся от обрезка пластика и забрался по лестнице, заглядывая в корабль. Хан что-то чинил, привычно переругиваясь с Чуи.

– А, Люк! – подняв защитную маску, Хан отложил инструменты. – Ты как, в порядке?

– В полном. Слушай, – Люк замялся и прислонился к двери. – Я тут хотел спросить...

– Спрашивай! – Хан развел руки в стороны. – Мой юный падаван!

– Ох, не начинай! – скривился Скайуокер, – Ведж одолжил мне свой свитер.

– Одолжил тебе свитер? – Хан вопросительно изогнул бровь.

– Да. И я подумал... подумал, что надо его как-то отблагодарить.

– Отблагодарить? – Хан почесал затылок. – Он в ангаре. Наверняка полирует свой крестокрыл.

– И?

– Используй Силу, – посоветовал Хан и снова опустил маску. Когда Люк ушел, он спросил у Чуи, – Как думаешь, Лее нужен свитер?

Найти Веджа оказалось просто. Он и правда занимался крестокрылом, сидел в кабине и что-то настраивал на панели.

– Привет! – Люк поднялся к нему и протянул Кружку с кафом, которую с большим трудом донес через оживленный ангар. – Спасибо за свитер. И за одеяло.

– Да ладно, – Ведж улыбнулся и махнул рукой, – я ими не пользовался, а тебе после Татуина должно быть здесь холодно. Спасибо за каф.

– Я ужасный сосед, – Люк виновато улыбнулся, – ложусь рано, встаю поздно. Ты вынужден ходить по комнате в темноте.

– Я могу вернуться раньше. Если хочешь. – Ведж сделал несколько глотков, чтобы скрыть волнение. – Здесь нет развлечений, но я мог бы составить тебе компанию за ужином. Если ты не против.

– Я нет, я только рад! – Люк забрал пустую кружку, – мне пора. До вечера.

– До вечера, – повторил Ведж и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла, стоило Люку уйти. Он старался не показывать своих чувств к юному Скайуокеру, но это же просто ужин!

– Ведж!

Антиллес высунулся из кабины и увидел широко ухмыляющегося Хана. Кажется, его чувства были секретом только для Люка.


End file.
